Sanity Potion
(Created by Aserkill) background The sanity potion or Mind restorer as it was called was made by a insane Scientist who wanted to become smarter. She had been working on it using Pure undine water as main ingredient and she also used different kind of herbs and plants to make it and after months of failed experiments she finally succeeded with the potion she thought would make her smarter but instead it Restored her mind and made her sane and since then she have been making them everyday to help others who had become insane or mind broken. Effects As stated before so do the potion affect the brain and mind to slowly restore it to a more sane and working state it maybe was in the past. It also restore the brain and mind of people that have brain damage so even they can do things they never had been able to do in the past due to the damage. The potion also do so the one who consume it can't become insane by anything under a long time and can't be mind broken either. Side effects Common 1/1 Addiction remover: The potion have the strange effect to remove the addiction you get from mating with a mamono, so men who have mated with a baphy would be able to remove the lolicon trait they gained from mating with them. Headache: Due to the potions effects on the brain and mind it causes headache as it works to restore it. Nausea: The potion can made the person feel sick as it affects the nerve signals in the brain that causes the one that drinks it feel sick. Clear Minded/Heighten willpower: The potion cause the one who consume it be more clear minded and higher willpower. It also make the person under a longer time immune to becoming insane or mind broken by torture or sex. Uncommon Paralyzing: Due to the effects on the brain so can the potion cause the body to be paralyzing for minutes to two hours. Weak and lazy: The potion can temporally cause the one who drinks it to feel weak and lazy as the potion is consumed. Rare Drunk: It can cause a person to become Drunk like and act like the person had too much alcohol as said the potion affects the brain. Passing out: In some more rare occasions so can the potion make the one who consume it pass out often due to immune reaction to the potion effects on the brain but have not thus far caused any death. Very rare Coma: In very rare occasions so have the potion caused the one who drinks it to fall into coma for some days to a month. Zombie like state: It have also been reported the potion can cause a short term Behavior that have been seen in zombie mamono's but often end after a week. WARNING don't let the person go out as he/she will attack and rape anyone. Super rare Personality change: Due to the potion's direct effects on the brain so can it cause a person to fully change personality. Category:Items